An integrated circuit may contain a metal oxide semiconductor (MOS) transistor with a drift region in the drain region adjacent to the channel region, such as a laterally diffused metal oxide semiconductor (LDMOS) transistor, a diffused metal oxide semiconductor (DMOS) transistor or a drain extended metal oxide semiconductor (DEMOS) transistor. A field oxide element in the drain region is located between the drift region and a drain contact region. The gate of the MOS transistor extends from the source region over the channel region and the drift region and overlaps the field oxide element. Capacitance due to overlap of the gate with the drift region increases a total gate capacitance, which may undesirably reduce a maximum effective operating frequency of the MOS transistor.